


In Record Time

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lace Panties, Luke in Panties, M/M, because malum likes to ruin things, girly!Luke, they have to be quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton loves the sight he wakes up to daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Record Time

Ashton is the first to wake up, as always. He reaches a sleepy hand over to where Luke usually is and doesn't find him. He sits up yawning and hears the cluttering of pans and plates in the kitchen. Kicking his legs off the side of the bed he reaches his arms up above his head and stretches. He smirks while looking around the room, remembering the night before. All the surfaces he fucked Luke on.

He stands from the bed, not bothering to put a shirt on, and heads to the kitchen, where he suspects Luke is, but stops dead in his tracks. There's Luke, in all his glory. Hair still messy from last night, one of Ashton's shirts on, and his black lace panties.

Luke, still not acknowledging Ashton's presence, walks to the fridge and leans down, perking his arse out.

Ashton moans at the sight, "I'll wreck you in a minute but right now I'm gonna enjoy my view because fuck, i'm lucky." He says, causing Luke to jump and bump his head on the roof of the fridge.

He stands up straight and turns towards Ashton, rubbing his head pouting, "Ashton, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Ashton says, walking to Luke and kissing him gently, "I didn't mean to scare you." He smiles at Luke.

"It's okay," Luke says, going back to cooking breakfast, "I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed" He frowns at the finished plate of food that he made for Ashton.

Ashton quickly wraps his arms around Luke's waist from behind, "That's okay, baby, you can surprise me some other way," Ashton suggests, but Luke, being the innocent little thing he is, doesn't catch on.

"Oh!" Luke says, turning in Ashton's arms, "I bought a new skirt and thigh high socks yesterday while I was out with Micky!" He says excitedly.

"Did he see you buy it?" Ashton asked, sternly.

"No, of course not. Do you wanna see it?" Luke asks, already walking away.

Ashton huffs out a sigh of relief, "Sure, princess. I'll be here," He calls out to Luke.

Who would've know what you happen if anyone found out about Luke. He already has to keep up this "bad boy" thing in public when really he just wants to wear skirts, heels, and lace all the time.

"Are you ready, Ash?" Luke says from the bedroom.

"As ready as i'll ever be, kitten!" Ashton says back, sitting back on one of the high kitchen chairs.

Luke walks out in a baby pink pleaded skirt and matching white thigh high socks, his shirt tucked into the skirt. He does a little twirl in front of Ashton, "I was gonna buy the matching shoes but I thought that would be hard to get past Micky," He frowns slightly, "But i'm still happy with this because I still look pretty." He blushes slightly, the color of his cheeks now matching the color of his skirt.

Ashton bites back a groan, "Yeah, you look so pretty. So fucking pretty. C'mere, princess." Ashton says, allowing Luke to stand between his legs, he grips Luke's arse.

"You wanna do something special for daddy?" Ashton whisper's against Luke's neck, kissing and sucking on his sweet spots.

Luke whimpers slightly, placing his hands on Ashton's thighs to keep himself steady, he nods.

"I'll make you a deal, if you let daddy fuck you while wearing thi-"

"but, daddy, it's ne-ow!" Luke cuts him off and Ashton bites his neck slightly.

"Let me finish." He growls against Luke's neck, "If you let daddy fuck you while wearing this and daddy ruins it, I'll go back and buy you new ones _and_ the matching shoes"

"You promise?" Luke whispers.

Ashton pulls away from his neck, "I promise, baby girl." Luke smiles and connects their lips ,softly wrapping his arms around Ashton's neck.

Ashton begins to kiss him harder, pulling Luke towards himself and running his hands under his skirt.

Luke's gasping and whimpering, "Please, daddy." He moans when Ashton shoves his hand down the back of Luke's panties.

Ashton's phones rings and he groans, picking up his phone, Luke still between his legs, "What?" Ashton grits out.

Luke can vaguely hear Calum on the other end say, "I'm guessing this isn't a good time?"

"You guessed right, what do you want?" Ashton asks again.

"Me and Michael are coming over, we'll be there in 30 mintutes, bye!" Calum says quickly, hanging up the phone before Ashton could answer back.

Luke huffs, beginning to walk away from Ashton, but Ashton doesn't let him move an inch, "Where do you think you're going?" Ashton asks

Luke looks back at him confused, "I thought Michael and Calum were coming over.."

"They are." Ashton shrugs

"Then that means I have to go get changed," Luke frowns

"No, that means we have to hurry. He have 30 minutes, baby girl." Ashton smirks, kissing Luke's neck again.

"Okay," Luke whimpers

Ashton stands, "Lean over the counter," He says

Luke complies and does what he's told. Ashton drops his pants quickly and spits in his hand, coating his cock. He lifts Luke's skirt and pushes his panties to the side, sliding into Luke. It's a big stretch but Luke can take it.

He makes slow, shallow thrusts before he starts to hear Luke whimper, "More."

He starts to pound into Luke, "C'mon, princess, talk to me" Ashton grits out.

"Fuck me harder, daddy, please, I want it" Luke whimpers, clawing at the counter surface.

"You like that, kitten? You like it when daddy fucks you in your pretty outfits?" Ashton groans

"Yes, daddy, love it. I-I'm gonna cum," Luke stutters, spilling cum all over the counter. He clenches around Ashton, pushing him over the edge, Ashton cums inside of Luke.

He quickly pulls out, "You did good, baby girl. Now go get changed, and try not to limp too much," He winks at Luke, making him blush.

When he's done cleaning up the last of the mess there's a knock on the door, he walks to the door, answering it with a smirk, "I hate you guys" Michael and Calum chuckle and shove past him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Prompts are highly accepted!! :)xx


End file.
